projecthomecomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Service Numbers
The Service Number is a string of ten digits consisting of two letters and eight numbers used by the Order of the Hunters. Each Hunter, either born or adopted, is given a Service Number for identification purposes. A service number cannot be applied for, nor can it be changed. It replaces any form of identification outside of the Order, including Social Security Numbers. Purpose and Use This number has been used for various purposes throughout being invented in 1936. It allows the Order of the Hunters to track individual Hunters in their travels, careers, social, and taxes. Since the Order is a world wide organization, consisting of various Dens located in all the countries of the world, the Service Number actually tells the origin of the Hunter along with when they were born, or taken into the Order. Structure The Service Number is a string of ten digits in the format of "YMCC-AAAA-SSSS." The number is divided into three parts. *Y = Year **The year is told with a letter from A to Z. The letters I and O are skipped to avoid confusion with the numbers 1 and 0. *M = Month **The month is told with a letter A to Z. The letters I and O are skipped to avoid confusion with the numbers 1 and 0. *CC = Cycle Numbers **The Cycle Numbers have two sections, the first digit and the last digit. The first digit is the cycle number for the Serial Number. The second digit is the cycle number for the Year and Month. *AAAA = Area Number **The Area Number consists of four numbers that identify the geological location of the Hunter. This number consists of the numbers 0011-9999. 0000, and 0001 are never used. *SSSS = Serial Number **The Serial number consists of four numbers that identify the individual Hunter. This number consists of the numbers 0011-9999. 0000, and 0001 are never used. Codes ''Years'' A - 1962 - 1984 - 2007 - 2030 B - 1963 - 1985 - 2008 - 2031 C - 1964 - 1986 - 2009 - 2032 D - 1965 - 1987 - 2010 - 2033 E - 1966 - 1988 - 2011 - 2034 F - 1967 - 1989 - 2012 - 2035 G - 1968 - 1990 - 2013 - 2036 H - 1969 - 1991 - 2014 - 2037 J - 1970 - 1992 - 2015 - 2038 K - 1971 - 1993 - 2016 - 2039 L - 1972 - 1994 - 2017 - 2040 M - 1972 - 1995 - 2018 N - 1973 - 1996 - 2019 P - 1974 - 1997 - 2020 Q - 1975 - 1998 - 2021 R - 1976 - 1999 - 2022 S - 1977 - 2000 - 2023 T - 1978 - 2001 - 2024 U - 1979 - 2002 - 2025 V - 1980 - 2003 - 2026 X - 1981 - 2004 - 2027 Y - 1982 - 2005 - 2028 Z - 1983 – 2006 - 2029 ''Months'' A - January B - February C - March D - April E - May F - June G - July H - August J - September K - October L - November M - December ''Cycle Numbers'' 0 - 9 ''Area Number'' 0011-0601 = United Kingdom 0602-1191 = North America 1192-1781 = Germany 1782-2371 = China 2372-2961 = Russia 2962-3551 = Africa 3552-4141 = Korea 4142-4731 = Canada 4732-5321 = Sweden 5322-5911 = Italy 5912-6501 = Romania 6502-7091 = Spain 7092-7681 = Brazil 7682-8271 = Iran 8272-8861 = Indonesia 8862-9451 = France 9451-9999 = Kazakhstan ''Serial Number'' 0011 - 9999 Example Service Number ZK02-0845-6937 Z = 2006 K = October 0 = Serial Number cycle 2 = Year/Month cycle - 0845 = North America - 6947 = 6,947th born/adopted in North America during cycle 0. Trivia *Hunters who may have lost their name during training are given a numerical name for identification. This new name consists of the last digit of each part of their Service Number. **For example, First Lieutenant 257; whose Service Number is ZK02-0845-6937.